Goodbye life
by KissTheRainbow
Summary: This is told through a dog's point of view as one of the CSI come home from a hard day at work.


DISCLAIMER: I own them, don't believe me? Oh look a flying pig behind you! No? How about this I didn't go to school because elephants sat on it. No? Aw you people are too clever for my own good.  
  
A/N: Please review, I might just write another one just for you!  
  
Footsteps. I can hear Sara, my master coming. My eyes that was so dull and bloodshot shine once again of seeing my master and her friends again.  
  
I smiled fondly of the memories that I shared with Sara of her friends, from nights out to going to the beach. My favourite day was when we went on a car trip, it was hot and the space was so small that everyone just builds up a temper and got it out on each other. Only Grissom kept his cool as he drove to a lake and I don't mean to the edge, I mean inside the lake. I chuckled as I remember Grissom's words when everybody goes silent, "So that cools everyone off then?"  
  
The door swing open and I was so glad to see Sara again but where is her friends? Maybe, just maybe they have a fight but I really don't care. It had been so long since I last see my master, about six hours or so.  
  
Wagging my tail, I bark trying to get up from my old, dirty bed. Focusing all the weight onto my back legs and push myself up. Pain shot though my body. I collapse onto the floor; I am not going to give up. No, I would do anything for her, anything and everything.  
  
Closing my eyes and grimacing my teeth, I try again but before I could do anything, I felt hands picking me up. I open my eyes and saw my master; she wasn't like I remember her, her eyes are red and puffy from all the crying she did. Putting me down I look up to see her smile, it wasn't like a breath of spring, it was more like a frown.  
  
"I hate you!" she suddenly said, her voice was full of anger not like before when it was as soft as summer rain. Does she really hate me? But why, it is because of my bad back legs or just because I am an old, worn- out dog?  
  
I look up at her with the sad puppy eyes, hoping it will melt her heart of ice. It didn't instead she hit me. I can feel blood tripping down my nose. I yap and coward in a dark corner, hoping she wont find me. I wish it was like the old day when we used to go to her friends' house and played in the park together and when the long day is over we would go to one of the CSIs' house, normally Catherine, and sit in the front of the roaring fire, drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"Ben? Come on. I am sorry." A voice broke my train of thoughts. It's her, my beloved master.  
  
I crawl low to her. I feel so tiny and unwanted. I smile when I see her arm wide open, waiting for me to jump into. I trot over. I stop, she isn't smiling, she is crying. It is me? It is because I am not a puppy anymore? How much do I wish to be a puppy with a funny grin, a silky fur and a wagging tail? But I am not a puppy; oh no I am an old, worn-out dog.  
  
"Ben, come here, boy!" She is calling again. I sigh and slowly walk over. She picks me up and carries me to her room. Along the way she mumbling and swearing about how hard life is now and how easy it was before in her childhood.  
  
I am confusing, she never brought a knife to her room before, maybe she is cooking something in there but I doubt it.  
  
She lay down on her bed then puts me on the top of her. She is saying nice things about us but bad things about her friends. She is also telling me how much she loves me but then why she said she hates me earlier on? I really don't care as long my master is here, stoking me. But she stops stroking me quickly, I nudge her, asking why she stop. She just reaches out for the knife, slowly she cuts her wrists, and blood came rushing out. I crawl to her wrists, trying to cover it up with my own body but blood just keep on coming. My fur is soaking with blood. I whine trying to wake her up but she just smiles in her sleep, whispering to me that it alright.  
  
She is getting weaker every second but she never fail to say, "Goodbye life." She just gives a big sigh and relaxes. She is not breathing and somehow I knew she won't breathe again...ever.  
  
I just sigh and think I am just an old and worn-out dog. 


End file.
